A Time for Confession
by merurikku
Summary: RonXHermione romance. Hermione is having a hard time coping with certain things right now, will Ron be there to help? Will Ron finally realize his feelings? Who will confess first? Don't know about the rating yet. I just put it at PG13 just in case. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first RonXHermione fic. Actually, in the book I'm obsessed with the pairing, I just haven't written a fic about it yet... I hope I do them justice.

BY: RIKKS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. But I'm sure everyone knows that...

**Chapter 1**

Ron glanced over at Hermione once again. She seemed to be in a right state lately, but nobody was quite sure why. Ginny had suggested that Hermione was just stressed due to upcoming exams and what-not, but Ron had never known Hermione to be this quiet or frantic, even when they had taken the O.W.Ls the previous year.

Truthfully, Ron was worried. He had admitted it to Harry a few days before, but Harry, after a look of knowing crossed his face, only smiled and told Ron not to worry about it. He also said that Hermione was most likely just stressed. Still, Ron wasn't so sure and he kept waiting for the opportune moment to talk to Hermione in private, but none seemed to come. Whenever he actually managed to get a moment alone with her, his stomach filled with butterflies for some reason unknown to him and he was unable to ask her what was bugging her.

At that moment, Hermione looked up, saw Ron gazing at her, and smiled. Ron smiled back. He loved it when Hermione smiled. It made him feel all warm inside. His lips still twitching at the corners, he looked back down at his homework. They were in the common room after dinner. Ron and Harry were sitting at a table working, but as she had been doing lately, Hermione was off at her own table, scribbling away at something and appearing sad.

Ron shook his head and looked over at Harry. It surprised him to see that Harry was watching him thoughtfully.

"You know, Ron, I don't see why you just don't ask her out," he said, a smile forming on his face.

"What're you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Well, come on, Ron, you must have liked her for several years now."

"Who, Hermione?!" Ron was surprised at the conversation. Why DID he always feel so complete when Hermione was near him?

"Ron, don't tell me you haven't realized it yet?! Everyone else bloody knows!"

"Wait, are you saying that I like her? You know, as more than a friend? Does she think so?" Ron's heart had begun to beat faster.

"I'm guessing she has a pretty good idea. But we don't talk about it or anything..."

Ron looked at Harry in awe. "Wow, but isn't that bad? I mean, we're friends and all..."

"No, Ron," Harry said, obviously trying hard to suppress laughter. "It's fine to like her."

'Do I like her?' Ron thought, 'Is it possible? Is this what it feels like to really like someone?'

"Ron, do you remember fourth year when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

Ron's heart fell and he grumbled, "How could I forget?"

"Don't you ever wonder why you were so jealous?"

"Jealous? No way. He was just... Jealous? Was I jealous?"

"You were jealous..."

"Oh..."

"And what about afterward when she said 'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else and not as a last resort'?"

"Something like that..."

"Well, didn't you think about that?"

"Well, ya... I wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but you know..."

Harry shook his head. Then he began to laugh slightly and said, "What about fifth year when she kissed you on the cheek? You didn't stop touching the spot for ages."

"Ya... you're right," Ron nodded, no longer able to deny Harry's proof.

"Well then, when are you going to ask her out?"

Ron started. "I can't do that Harry! Are you serious? She'd hate me. She only sees me as a friend, I'm sure..."

"Are you really sure?"

"Well, no, but I'm afraid to find out. I don't want to ruin our friendship," Ron said while shaking his head.

Harry sighed, apparently exasperated. "Well it's true! Besides," Ron chanced a glance at Hermione, "she seems to have something really big on her mind."

"Well then, Ron, go ask her what's wrong! Be the caring friend and then tell her later."

"I might tell her eventually..." Ron said, looking down at his almost blank parchment. "For now, I'm going to bed though. See you tomorrow, Harry."

He stood up to leave but Harry said, "Ron, what about talking to Hermione?"

Ron was startled. "In this whole room crowded full of people?!"

"Well you'll just look like a concerned friend."

"I dunno, it's awkward."

"Well then ask her to go for a walk or something."

"But then the entire common room will think we're going out!"

"Except that you weren't afraid to leave the common room alone with her before..."

"Well, it's different now." Ron said defensively.

Harry glared at him for a moment, stood up as well, and pushed him gently towards Hermione.

"Go on, Ron." Harry smiled and said something about going to bed before gathering his stuff and heading upstairs.

"Harry..." "Good luck, Ron!" And with that, he disappeared up the stairs.

Ron took a breath and walked slowly over to Hermione's table. Before he knew it, he was there.

"Hey, Hermione, mind if I sit here?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

She looked up quickly and then stuffed whatever she had been writing out of sight.

"Ron, sure, of course," she said, smiling awkwardly. Ron sat down and looked up at her. He noticed her eyes were a little teary.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned now. "Oh, it's nothing. Well, it's not nothing, but I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Actually, Hermione," he started, his confidence rising, "that's really what I came over here for. You've been avoiding people and not eating properly. I haven't even heard you participate in class much this week. Harry and I, along with everyone else, are worried. Whatever is bothering you, it can't be good to keep it bottled up like this."

He took a deep breath. There, he had made his point.

Hermione's reaction was not what he was hoping for at all. The tears that had been so close to the surface began to pour out.

"Ron, I don't want you and Harry to be upset because of me..."

"Hermione, you're crying. Please tell me why. I hate that you're miserable."

Hermione's lips twitched at the corners, though a smile did not form on her face. He wanted her to smile again.

"Thanks for being concerned, but there's nothing you or anyone else can do to help..."

"I can be here for you..."

Hermione began to cry harder. She said in a very quiet voice, "But I don't want you to worry..."

"I already am worrying."

She sniffed and looked at her hands. "My dad... he's very sick. He has what Muggles call cancer."

"Cancer?"

"It's a disease that can be deadly. It spreads and..."

"What about a magical healer? Can't they cure it?"

"They don't even know what it is. Wizards don't get it. They can't cure it."

Ron's face fell. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with feelings or affection. But he knew he had to try. He reached his hand out across the table and grabbed Hermione's clutched hands. He enclosed her's with both of his own.

She looked up at him startled, but unclenched her hands and held his. A small smile began to form. "Thanks, Ron."  
Ron only smiled back. At least Hermione's smile had returned.

A/N: I noticed a major difference between writing a DracoXHerm fic and a RonXHerm fic. The Draco pairing is more passionate. The Ron pairing is more romantic. I really like it. Of course, I will be writing more DracoXHerm fics, but this fic is going to have to be completed because it was really fun to write. It's such a difference so it keeps my... erm "creative juices flowing". Ew... ok anyway, I tried to keep the characters as in-character as possible. Sorry if they're sort of ooc. Anyway, will update asap!

* * *

A/N 12-22-04: I made a couple of edits to this chapter because they were really bugging me. Hopefully I will edit the other two (only for like, grammar and word choice, not for content because I'm too lazy) and update a new chapter soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron lay in bed later that night thinking about Hermione. He really wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do. His heart actually ached for her. 'If only I was better with emotions...' he thought to himself, turning over on his bed.

He faced the curtain of his four-poster and sighed. He was glad that Hermione had confided in him, but he didn't know what came next. He had only just realized that he liked her as more than a friend, and at the worst possible time. She didn't need him to confess his feelings to her right now. What she needed was for him to be there for her... as a friend.

'Well, then, I'll just have to be a good friend for now and help her get through this...' he decided, closing his eyes resolutely and trying to fall asleep.

The next morning he awoke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? Why did he feel so unrested?

Then he remembered the night before. He opened the curtain around his bed to check if Harry was awake. He was already gone. Ron got dressed and went down to the common room.

Harry was waiting for him by the fireplace, reading a book on Quidditch.

"Morning, Harry," Ron said, when he had reached the armchair closest to Harry's. He sat down with a thump.

"Morning, Ron," Harry looked excited about something. "So... WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! Did you tell her?"

Ron had forgotten about the bit where he was supposed to confess his love to Hermione...

He shook his head. "I couldn't, Harry. We just talked."

Disappointment spread across Harry's face. "Why?"

"Well..."

But at that moment, Hermione came trudging down the staircase from the girls' dormitories. She looked unrested as well, and was looking down.

When she looked up and saw Ron and Harry, she gave them each a weak smile. Then she made her way slowly toward them.

"Morning," she greeted. Then she looked up at Ron.

"Did you tell him?"

"Not yet."

Harry looked between the two of them, smiling once more. "Tell me what?"

"It's nothing to get excited about," Ron said, realizing what Harry was probably thinking.

Harry's face dropped. "Oh.. then what is it? Is something the matter?"

"Well, my... my dad has cancer," Hermione said, a lot more easily than the night before. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry, but Ron made me realize that I was making you worry anyway, so..."

Harry's mouth was open in surprise. "Hermione, you've been keeping that to yourself this whole time? I'm so sorry." He stood up and hugged her. Ron could tell Hermione was trying not to cry again.

"Like I said, you guys have so much on your mind already..."

"We're always here for you. No matter how busy we are, you're more important," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione looked surprised that he would say something so kind. "Thanks, Ron," she said, "And thanks to you too, Harry. I'm sorry I made you guys worry. Let's go get some breakfast." And with that, they headed out of the common room, standing closely together.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to thank my reviewers so far . Thanks so much! lol. Especially those of you who are reading this story after my H/D one. Keep the reviews coming, because those are what keep me writing :). Thanks again!

Sorry this is pretty short. I need to go to sleep, and I wanted to update. Besides, this seemed like an okay place to end a chapter. Hopefully I will get a chance to update soon (before I leave for Texas).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron was sitting next to Hermione in the Great Hall at breakfast. She was being a bit more talkative than she had been recently, but Ron himself was being quite the silent one. He was confused. Now that he knew his feelings, he didn't know whether or not to tell her. He did realize that she was under a lot of pressure, and he definately did not want to add to that, but keeping his feelings hidden now that he realized them proved to be a lot harder than he had thought.

"Ron, sausage?" Hermione asked, holding up a platter.

"Hmm? Erm, oh sure," he replied, not really paying attention to her question, but more to her face and the way her lips moved when she talked.

He took a sausage and put it on his plate, though he wasn't really hungry. He chanced a glance over at Hermione, who was talking to Harry. Harry was sitting across the table and kept giving Ron looks suggesting "Tell her! Hold her hand! Do something!!!"

Ron knew he needed to do something. This couldn't go on for much longer. Next thing he knew, his hand reached out to where Hermione's hand was grabbing at another platter and brushed it.

He jerked it back quickly. "Oh.. sorry," he said blushing. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him strangely.

"It's alright, Ron..."

Ron looked up at Harry, who winked at him and then began to laugh silently. 'Well', thought Ron, 'it could have been worse'.

* * *

They were in Potions, and Ron was once again sitting next to Hermione. She seemed sad still, but at least now she wasn't avoiding them and sitting on the other side of the room.

'Comfort her... go on, do it. You can do it, it's not that hard. She's your friend. Just do something...' Ron thought to himself.

He slowly inched his hand down to where Hermione's lay on the bench. In no time at all, his hand was barely centimeters away from her's. He could feel the warmth of her hand on his. He didn't even realize that he was blatantly staring down at his hand, his whole concentration on it.

Suddenly he just grabbed it. '.. I'm holding her hand... bloody hell, I'm HOLDING her hand!' he thought nervously. He was too frightened to look over to see her reaction. However, seconds later, he felt a small squeeze. He glanced up cautiously. She was looking forward, but smiling slightly. A smile formed on his face as well and relief swept over him. Then she looked at him and their eyes made contact.

He didn't want to look away, but he was so embarassed that it just happened. He knew he was blushing, he could feel it. 'Oh great job of hiding your feelings Ron!'

What he didn't know was that Hermione was so used to him acting this way around her... well besides the hand-holding of course, that she wasn't really sure what to think. She was never sure whether he liked her or not, but because it had been so long, she was beginning to doubt. However, she was perfectly content holding his hand.

* * *

"Harry, I'm going to tell her. I have to. I don't know, though, maybe I shouldn't. Oh..."

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room. Ron was talking to Harry about Hermione. Harry looked quite amused, but Ron was too deep in thought to notice much. At that moment, Hermione had walked in through the portrait hole.

Ron took a deep breath. "Wish me luck, Harry.." Harry was bewildered. "You're actually going through with it? No way! Let me listen!"

Ron turned abruptly. "No, Harry! It's bad enough. I don't need you listening in as well."

With that, he marched up to Hermione and said, "Hermione can I talk to you outside? Can we go for a walk?"

She looked at him and his confidence began to falter. 'What the bloody hell am I doing?' "Sure, Ron, let's take a walk around the grounds, then."

Ron smiled, but he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He took a quick glance back at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink. And then he and Hermione walked out through the portrait hole.

They were outside walking silently, Ron's hands in his pocket, and Hermione's arms crossed to keep the chill away. 'Offer her your jacket, moron! Wait, don't! She'll know before you even get to tell her. What if she thinks your pushing this on her too quickly? Oh just...'

"Erm, Hermione?" He held out the jacket that he had just taken off of himself.

"Thank you, Ron, that's sweet," she said, smiling, taking the jacket, and wrapping it around herself.

Ron was surprised with himself for actually having gone through with it, but the hardest part was yet to come and he knew it. He took a deep breath.

"Look Hermione.. there's something I've got to tell you, but it's really hard to say, because I'm afraid, well, that you will hate me". He said it all very quickly, and he was hoping that she had gotten at least most of it.

Hermione giggled, "Ron, how could I hate you? No matter what you did, I would find a very tough time hating you, let me assure you".

"Well, that's the thing. It's not so much something that I did... it's something, well... Hermione I...like you, maybe even love you". He didn't even blush. Now that it was out all he had to wait for was either acceptance or rejection. He stopped breathing.

Hermione's face was unreadable. She was breathing shallowly. "Ron, I... don't know what to say? Do you really? Because, well, to be quite honest, I've had feelings for you for... well.. for as long as I've known you". She turned her eyes down looking embarassed.

"Really?"

"Yes". She still didn't turn her eyes up.

"That's great, Hermione". He smiled in spite of himself. He didn't know what to do now. Should he kiss her? That would be a bit awkward. But oh, he did want to kiss her. Before he even had a chance to think much about it, Hermione had raised her eyes up at him, and was inching closer. He had no idea what was happening. He was about to kiss HERMIONE. It felt different. Brilliant different.

Sooner than he knew, their lips were touching, and they were kissing. They broke apart. Ron held on to Hermione's hands and looked at her, amazed. They had just kissed. He was in awe.

They began walking once again, still holding hands, when he began to hear weeping coming from the direction of Hermione. He looked over and saw a small trail of tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Well it took awhile to get this chapter up, but it's up now. Yay. Actually, I wrote this a week or so ago and was trying to upload it, but my computer was being rude so I kinda forgot. But I just found it and...well, hope you liked it, hehe. More to come soon hopefully. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron turned toward Hermione abruptly. "Hermione, what's wrong, is it something I did"

"No, of course not" Hermione shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes"I couldn't be happier that you feel the same as I do, it's just..."

"Go ahead, you can talk to me."

"...Well, I just feel horrible being happy when I know that my dad is in pain" with this she totally broke down. She collapsed to her knees. Ron fell to his as well and just held her. He held her and let her cry on his shoulder until she was finished crying.

* * *

About an hour after they had left it, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. Ron was a bit nervous about everyone seeing them in this state, but he knew that their relationship would have to be made public at some point. The only people he truly worried about were-

"Ronald! Ronald you finally did it" Fred Weasley ran over and patted his little brother on the back. "Amazing, really brilliant, we all thought you'd never tell her" George Weasley followed, softly punching Ron in the shoulder.

Ron began to blush. His brothers would never let him live this down. He would be teased for the rest of his life about his first real girlfriend who he didn't realize he liked and who just happened to be one of his best friends.

"Right, thanks guys" he mumbled in their general vicinity, realizing that most of the common room had turned attention toward them and quickly hurrying over to Harry, Hermione by his side. He could still hear them laughing light-heartedly behind them when he and Hermione reached Harry, who was grinning like a madman.

"Soooo... anything you two want to tell me" he asked slyly, clearly enjoying this.

Ron gave him a dirty look and said teasingly"Hermione and I are going out now, didn't you know"

Harry was ecstatic. He hugged Hermione and patted Ron harshly on the back. "I'm so happy for you guys. You don't know how long we've all been waiting for this to happen."

Hermione looked surprised"Who's 'we'"

Harry gestured around the room and everyone in their year plus several others who they happened to know were grinning at them. Ginny came up and hugged them both, giggling madly. Ron was blushing, but he was too happy to care.

"Were we the only ones left out of this relationship" asked Hermione, grinning.

"Pretty much" replied Ginny, her cheeks flushed with happiness.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so very short, and took a very long time to get out. But I did it! It took me like, two or three times of writing to write this short thing. So basically, that's intense. We'll see how the rest of the story goes, but I will finish it one day! I hope... 


End file.
